Some pixels of a plurality of pixels formed and arranged in a light receiving region in a two-dimensional array pattern are formed by a phase difference pixel (also referred to as a focus detecting pixel) in an image sensor installed in an image capturing apparatus (camera). In the image capturing apparatus installed with the image capturing element, a phase difference AF method is adopted as an AF method that adjusts a focus position of a photographing lens to a photographic subject.
The phase difference pixel has a structure in which the phase difference pixel is pupil-divided into one pixel and the other pixel of a pair of pixels, and one pixel receives one beam of two beams through different light paths of the photographing lens and the other pixel receives the other beam to detect a relative positional deviation of a pupil dividing direction. In addition, a method of controlling an out-of-focus amount of the photographing lens depending on the positional deviation amount is the phase difference AF method.
Meanwhile, the image capturing apparatus installed with the image capturing element includes a lens replacement type image capturing apparatus in addition to an image capturing apparatus to which one type of photographing lens is fixed and used. When the photographing lens is replaced, an opening F number or a focus distance, a spherical aberration, and the like of the photographing lens are changed.
In the image capturing apparatus installed with the image capturing element including the phase difference pixel, when the image capturing apparatus is the lens replacement type image capturing apparatus, since a physical condition such as a placement position of the phase difference pixel on the image capturing apparatus or an interval between the pair of pixels cannot be changed, when the photographing lens is replaced, a focusing precision of the photographing lens is influenced.
Therefore, in the related art, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below, a compensation amount is prepared as table data and when the photographing lens is replaced, appropriate table data is selected.